


Bigbang Vampire Hunters

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Big Bang was not only a kpop band but vampire hunters. They started a research faculty to work on a cure for vampirism. In the year 2014 the boys froze themselves till either a cure was found or until they were needed again.Now its still 2014. The cure abandon. The government exterminating on vampires, werewolves, mermaids, and creatures alike. They wish to create a new super human. So far none of survive the experiments but one. Now she is loose. And she accidentally unfreezes Big Bang.Will they help her? Kill her? Or force her to go back?





	Bigbang Vampire Hunters

I was running.

I couldn't stop.

I was being chased.

Have to keep running.

I see a door up ahead. I grabbed the handle and push with all my strength. Thank god it opens. Quickly I slam it shut. I land against the now lock door catching my breath.

BAM!

BAM!

They are on the otherside hitting the door. I back away. I look around the room. For anything I could use as a weapon. My bare feet could feel the cold metal of the floor. I saw five human size containers. Looking more closely I saw five guys in a frozen slumber.

I gasped. These guys were the worlds greatest vampire hunters. I took steps back bumping into a table behind me and pressing button. They started to unfreeze.

BAM!

BAM!

I had government agents on the outside of the door and now i had vampire hunters in the room with me. Waking up.

The doors on the slumber chambers opened and their eyes open. I stared wide eyed at the five guys that now stood in front of me. I could feel the blood red tears running down my cheeks.

"Please." I whispered

The guy with white blonde, skater boy hair raised an eyebrow at me. If I remember his name was G-Dragon, the leader.

"Why is there a vampire in here?" he asked

"We should kill her." said a boy he had black hair shaved on the sides, Taeyang

My eyes widen. I could be free.

"Please kill me." I said

They all looked at me.

"Why is a vampire begging killed?" asked G-Dragon

"The world has changed. The government stopped the research for a cure after you were put in your frozen slumber. Now the government experiments trying to create the perfect super human. So far no one has survived but one." I said

BAM!

The door flew open and government agents pointed their guns at me. Their commander walked up.

"Well it looks like our little experiment unfroze Big Bang." he laughed

"Looks like she was telling the truth GD." said one of the boys but I didn't see who.

An arm grabbed me pulling me into the center of Big Bang.

"Now what do you plan on doing to her?" asked G-Dragon

"She is the only one who survived the experiments. She is the closest we have gotten to a super human." said the commander

G-Dragon turned around and lifted me up bridal style and him and the others jumped on a few tables and out the window. I could hear gun shots. We were lost in the dark. We stopped in some alley way. G-Dragon put me down.

"Is our mansion still up?" he asked

"Yes." I said. "Its only been a few months."

"Really?" said T.O.P, he had dark hair some over one of his eyes

"Good lets go." said G-Dragon


End file.
